tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript (Knock On Wood)
Narrator: Many years ago, in the mesmerizing forest world of Arboria, there lived many different species of creatures. Perhaps the most Interesting species of them all were the Treants. The Treants were living trees, who were the leaders of the forests. They were led by five elite Treants... One of Wisdom… One of Independence… One of Strength... One of Might… and One of Leadership. They kept Arboria crime-less for years. This was all changed with the rise of the Stone Nation. The Stone nation believed that Arboria belonged to them, not the Treants. They fought a long, violent war with the Treant Nation, and after five years of fighting, they were down to one and one. The remaining Treant was Miss Mable the Red, who fought a duel with the last stone golem. Unfortunately, Mable was killed by the golem, but not before she struck the golem with a fatal attack. Both were killed, and the war was a draw. Both the Treants and the golems were all slain- or so everyone thought… This is where your story begins… Picidae is seen flying in a peculiar pattern, much like a seagull. He seems to be looking for something. Mr. Picidae: Oh boy, if I don't get enough caterpillars before tax time, Ryvok is going to have my beak! emerges from beneath a shrub Otto: There's nothing down here either. We are miles into uncharted forest, and everything has still been picked clean! Mr. Picidae: There's gotta be something here. Wait, I think there's something up there! notices a shiny object in an owl hole, and flies up to it. He pulls it out with his beak, only to drop it, sending it swirling to the ground. It is revealed to be a golden helicopter leaf, which stabs into the ground, seed first. The ground shakes a little and a sapling begins to grow, turning into Woodrow. Woodrow: Happy Birthday! Otto: Whoa! Is that what I think it is? Mr. Picidae: Could it be a.. Treant? Otto: I was starting to doubt their existence! Mr. Picidae: Umm.. hello Mr. Treant sir, what is your name? Woodrow: To be honest, I don't really know. Mr. Picidae: The seed you grew from said "Woodrow" on it. I think that's it. Otto: Woodrow, huh? Wait- I have an Idea. We don't need to get these caterpillars for Ryvok if we have this guy on our side! Woodrow: Who's Ryvok? scene cuts to a view of Ryvok and Watersworth in a stone building, with charts depicting the destruction of Arboria and the rise of the Stone Nation for the next two lines. Mr. Picidae: Ryvok is this big, crazy, demented General who is trying to bring back the Stone Nation. Otto: He somehow got himself into power and demands 100 caterpillars every year from everybody. Woodrow: That's nice to know, but what is the Stone Nation? Mr. Picidae: Oh.. you don't know. Woodrow, you are the last of your kind. Otto: Your species was wiped out by a big war. Treants vs Stone Golems. It was a tie, and everyone was killed. Woodrow: Oh.. I see.. Well, If this Ryvok guy wants these stone monsters to come back, then he should be stopped. Otto: Yes! We need to revoke Ryvok! Mr. Picidae: It isn't going to be easy. First, you should see what you are fully capable of. to gameplay, tutorial level is initiated Category:Knock On Wood Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Transcripts